Right Hand Man
by kisses rain
Summary: De pronto la sensación aprisionante que te apretujaba desaparece y de cada brazo un diferente par de manos te ayuda a incorporarte, grande es tu sorpresa al descubrir que son Potter y Black quienes han venido en tu ayuda. O Severus Snape durante cinco momentos trascendentales de su vida logra llegar a ver a los Merodeadores como son. Un WI sobre la amistad y las posibilidades.


Escrito para el "Amigo Invisible navideño 2019-2020" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"

Para _**Estrella Blank**_, tu petición fácil.

**_Si los merodeadores, Lily y Severus hubieran sido amigos ¿Qué tanto pudo haber cambiado la historia?_**

* * *

**Right Hand Man**

* * *

**1972**

**(I)**

No mires tus zapatos.

Sigue caminando, postura recta y mentón alto, ignora la sorna que emana de las risitas de los que nuevamente tendrás que llamar tus compañeros de curso. No es culpa tuya que este verano las cosas se hayan puesto incluso más difícil de lo usual en casa y no recibieras la túnica y los zapatos nuevos que madre prometió a causa de tus buenas calificaciones.

Te has repetido lo mismo por días y aun no logras convencerte.

Túnica remendada y descolorida hacen juego zapatos cuyas plantas siguen unidas al cuero gracias al pegamento son un estigma más a cargar, como si tu insufrible cabellera y notoria nariz no fueran motivo suficiente para ser señalado y propenso a la burla.

Las palabras de madre resuenan de pronto, _a un gran mago lo es por sus habilidades y talentos no por su apariencia o fortuna_. Sabes que lo dijo con el ánimo de consolarte pero solo consiguió el efecto contrario.

Sigue caminando, ya casi llegas al tren en donde ella te espera, esta niña ha sido lo mejor de tu verano, Lily es fascinante y maravillosa, los pocos ratos en los que podías escabullirte de casa y pasarlos con ella han sido tu parte favorita de las vacaciones.

Su hogar es tan diferente del tuyo, espiar a su hermana mientras se maquilla como un payaso, comer los panecillos que su madre prepara o mostrarle viejos apuntes relacionados a Hogwarts mientras ambos remojan los pies en el río ha sido demasiado divertido, por instantes has sido capaz de ser solo Sev, feliz, listo y libre.

Todo es mejor junto a Lily.

Sientes de pronto un brazo posarse sobre tu espalda, en un movimiento repentino, pesado y tosco todo tu cuerpo se impulsa hacia delante debido a una fuerza externa y te sientes caer en un instante, tu rostro contra el pavimento y el eco del baúl ido hacia un lado son el golpe de humillación que anticipabas pero tenías la pequeña esperanza de evitar .

La risas cansinas y patéticas de Mulciber y Malfoy se entrelazan entre sí y resuenan detrás de ti, aunque el instinto te indique levantarte de inmediato y hacerles frente tu cuerpo no obedece, esta rígido y continúa ligado al suelo, lo más seguro ha de ser a causa de una maldición que no les has oído pronunciar. Haces un veloz repaso y _Petrificus Totalus_es lo que único que se te ocurre.

Le das paso a una emoción que conoces a la perfección, la ira, esta se apodera de ti a la par y con la misma velocidad que el color se te sube al rostro, sientes los pesados pasos de tus atacantes alejarse junto a su cántico de ¡Bienvenido de regreso a Hogwarts mestizo asqueroso!

Sientes muchos pares de ojos enfocados sobre tu forma regada, es frustrante.

De pronto la sensación aprisionante que te apretujaba desaparece y de cada brazo un diferente par de manos te ayuda a incorporarte, grande es tu sorpresa al descubrir que son Potter y Black quienes han venido en tu ayuda.

Solo has conocido a este par el año pasado pero te ha bastado observarles un poco en los pasadizos, las aulas y oír algunas historias de Lily para formarte una opinión definitiva: son unos niños pijos, bulliciosos,irritantes, de risa fácil y bobalicones. Tu imagen de ellos no encaja con su más reciente acción.

Quieres apresurar el gracias desde tus cuerdas vocales pero las palabras parecen atascarse en tu garganta, de reojo ves a Black murmurar algo al oído de Potter y a este fruncir el ceño de inmediato , los ojos de los Gryffindor ahora están fijos en tus zapatos.

Vergüenza, frustración y envidia hacen su reaparición.

Lo siguiente en ocurrir te sorprende incluso más que ser ayudado por este par un minuto atrás, Potter pasa a regañar a su compinche de aventuras con palabras que jamás imaginaste escucharle decir, _a un gran mago lo es por sus habilidades y talentos no por su apariencia o fortuna_. Menciona dirigiéndose más a Black que a ti que son palabras que su padre ha compartido con él con un recipiente de helado de por medio. La palabras del hombres al parecer han logrado impactar en su hijo.

Fleamont Potter y Eileen Prince tienen una idea en común, ni en un millón de años hubieses asumido un hecho parecido.

El aire de incomodidad latente se incrementa con cada segundo así que de manera atropellada el gracias merecido sale de tus labios y ambos reconocen el haberte escuchado con un ligero movimiento en sincronía de sus cabezas y un de nada casi imperceptible. Parece que ninguno desea hacer de esto un evento demasiado transcendental, es un acuerdo tácito.

Dos muchachos apoyados en una de las puertas del tren los llaman y al notarlos parten de tu lado sin prestarme ya más atención y a su encuentro con grandes sonrisas, comprendes que han de ser sus amigos, a todos les emocionan los reencuentros luego de unos meses sin verse supones.

Así que sigues tu camino y lo haces deprisa ya que faltan solo minutos para que den las once y Lily se ha de estar preguntando donde estas.

* * *

**N/A** : Estrella espero que te haya gustado (al menos un poco) la primera parte de un total de cinco drabbles que tengo para ti, planeo explorar desde el POV de Snape ciertos eventos relevantes que cambiarían su percepción y relación con los Merodeadores de la que contamos en el canon, es un WI interesante y lleno de posibilidades. Me has sacado de mi zona de confort (que lo sepas es detestar a este personaje) y te lo agradezco.

Finalmente (por si no lo saben) hoy es cumpleaños de este protagonista, si Nagini no le hubiese visto cara de cena estaría soplando hoy 60 velitas. De ahí que haya esperado la fecha para publicar, no me odies Estrella por hacerte esperar


End file.
